


Avarice

by faithinthepoor



Category: America's Next Top Model RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written of the Greed challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Avarice

**Author's Note:**

> Set during The Girl Who Flops in the Mud (cause really if the show won’t give me an explanation as to why the girls where spooning when Keenyah and Britney came back from the dinner, I am going to feel free to just go ahead and make up little scenarios in my head)

I fail to stifle her cry as she collapses on top of me. She stays there, slowly running her fingers over my body as if she wants to commit it to memory. Her large eyes glisten and the face that they accuse of lacking emotion manages to express joy and sorrow in equal measures. She’s kind and she’s warm, no pun intended, she’s perfect and she’s mine. As I watch her, I almost forget the reasons why I came here, almost think that the contract isn’t important, almost believe that she is worth more than competition and the prizes. Almost.


End file.
